


sleep tight little lion

by nagayasu



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I decided to write something sad for the end of the year, No Smut, Regret, Sad, leave the sadness to 2019, onwards to a happier 2020!, sorry it's angst, sorry no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagayasu/pseuds/nagayasu
Summary: you're in a relationship with the DSO agent: Leon S. Kennedy. The relationship is strained because of the war, Leon's night terrors are endless and you are worried of his well-being. You start to wonder, will the war against the BOW's be over?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	sleep tight little lion

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe I put a triple contraction in here haha

It had been weeks since Leon was home due to his mission. He was sent to procure some sort of incomplete vaccine in Hawaii and bring it to the States to be completed. You knew he had returned upon hearing the front door opening in the midst of midnight silence. Not wanting you to suffer the stench of blood and gore on his clothes, the brunet had a quick shower before joining you in the bed.

You turned to face him as his hands reached out to cuddle you. if you stay still enough, there’s the constant trembling under his skin from all the killings and the hurt caused from fighting the BOW’s. You knew it all too well since you too are working under the BSAA alongside Captain Chris Redfield.

Your fingers ran along his hair and slowly moved to his cheeks, stroking his skin ever so gently until he stopped quivering. It hurts you to see Leon in such condition, to watch him bottle up his feelings and risk everything on the line to make the world a safer place.

 _I want to be alive to see the end of this shit_ ; Leon would say and you’d wish to put an end to the war just so the man you love would stop being fearful and vigilant over the sudden noises in the night, to stop him from having his night terrors, to finally rest without worrying that there are still BOW’s in the streets.

“It’s a new type this time” Leon spoke in the darkness. You could feel the wetness on his face; the man was crying. He was worn out; he was tired of it all. “You’ll probably encounter it the next time you go for your mission” and a lull. “I’ll keep in mind” despite the assurance, he was still bothered. Little sobs escaped the man.

You sang to him a song you wrote, to help him ease into sleep although he’s a big man.

_Sleep tight little lion, you’ll sleep better tonight_

_No more monsters, no more nightmares; just light_

_Sleep tight little lion, sweet dreams and sleep tight_

Leon hardly cries—this time he must’ve lost a lot of men and felt guilty for being the only survivor every single fucking time. The sobs receded as Leon drifted off to sleep in your arms. Beyond his heroic façade lies a man who’s scared that he would never see the end of the nightmares.

*

Leon was no longer by your side when you woke in the morning. You were disappointed to find Leon drowning himself with alcohol and worry that he’d kill himself. You grabbed the bottle off his hand and threw the rest into the trash.

“H—hey!” he shouted, wanting to get it back but you fought.

“Can you stop feeling bad for yourself!?” you were upset. You could’ve drowned yourself in sorrow too, but you were better than that.

“Shut it, (y/n)! I’m a failure!” he pushed you aside to fish the bottles off the trash. You’ve never seen him so defeated before. Not wanting to lose, you went ahead and pulled him but he defied you. The cold floor caught you when the agent pushed you off with a little too much force. He was guilt-ridden when he realized how much strength was exerted and warily approached you. It was by instinct when you avoided his touch—scared that Leon in this state would hurt you.

He bit his lip. “I’m sorry…” you got up, ran into the bedroom and closed the door behind you.

*

A big fight ensued after the incident, forcing you to move back at your place. There are times you’d live over at Leon’s and leave whenever he was about to take a hike to drunk-town, indulging into his own self-pity. You wanted to stop him—but deep inside, you knew it’ll never stop until the war ends. You knew that the missions were slowly eating away pieces of him and he finally realized how much of himself was left.

A duffle bag dropped on the floor and you made sure your boots were fastened to your feet. You were at Leon’s before joining team Alpha’s mission that is due for South East Asia with Chris. The BSAA got a tip that that the big pharmaceutical companies were having a _meeting_ and wanted to showcase their _products_ and have it sold to the highest bidder. For all you know, it can be the last battle against the BOW’s and end the war once and for all.

Leon was distractedly surfing through the channels and his ears perked up in attention upon hearing the heavy sound of your combat boots. The brunet neared and hugged you tightly. “Be safe” his voice was almost inaudible but you could hear the faint breath of his. With a heavy heart, Leon loosened his grip and let you off for your mission.

*

 **“We are grateful to announce to the citizens of the world that the war against the BOW’s have ended…”** the representative of United Nations spoke. It was all over the news; the long war, extinguished. Numerous conspiracies confirmed and it climaxed with an immense explosion, killing hundreds of people including the makers of the dreadful monsters.

**“It took a while and we are glad to inform that no trace of virus, of any sort was found as they were all destroyed in the explosion. We would like to thank everyone, especially the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance…”** the speaker continued with her speech. D.C. once mentioned that the viruses have the same flash point as gasoline and will die if burned. Leon closed his eyes as he leaned against the sofa. He couldn’t believe that he’d see the end of the horrifying strife.

A few knocks on the door to which Leon quickly went to open it, ready to welcome you home and compliment you on a job well done. A small smile was quickly turned downwards at the sight of the captain, knowing that it meant bad news. Captain Chris Redfield was standing there, his expression on downcast. At any given time, Leon would’ve been happy to see a close friend paying him a visit, but Leon wished the man before him would just disappear. Leon knew that it was hard for Chris too; to relay the news especially to his best friend.

The captain said nothing. His hand extended in a fist, and his palm slowly opened to show a dog tag that belonged to his comrade, (y/n). The brunet just stared blankly, not taking it. Tears streamed down his face and Chris didn’t know what else to do but to give his companion a steady hug, in hopes that it’ll bring Leon solace.

“She fought well, Leon. She was the one that put an end to this war” Chris spoke, rubbing the brunet’s back.

“FUCK THAT, REDFIELD! I JUST WANT HER BACK!” Leon’s voice broke. He was inconsolable, his voice in a shrill of disbelief. He didn’t care. Leon was willing to fight hundreds of zombies—hell, even tyrants if it meant to get her back. Chris didn’t know what else to do but to allow Leon cry to his heart’s content.

“She did it for everyone—for you”

“I should’ve held on to her… I shouldn’t’ve let her go… I made her responsible to put an end to this” Leon cried in the bigger man’s embrace.

*

_Sleep tight little lion, you are safer tomorrow_

_You’ll be able to smile; no more tears, no sorrow_

_Peace and safety to you, little lion, I bestow_

**Author's Note:**

> I lied! This is my last post of 2019 before going on hiatus for months. I apologize for lack of fillers. I had my friends as beta-readers and they said it was okay. If there were fillers, they'd wail more before 2020. Either way, I hope you enjoy the story! <3 I enjoyed writing the short song. I hope it's okay. ;)


End file.
